


Blackened Eye/Warm Welcome

by MCK25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is just being a coddling senpai to the younger, Gen, General fluff, M/M, Other, bokuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto Just wants to know what happened to Hinata, and possibly make him his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackened Eye/Warm Welcome

Blackened Eye/Warm Welcome  
Hinata Shouyou/Bokuto Koutarou 

*BZZZT*

*BZZZT* *BZZZT* “-s. Is… th… thing on?” A hyper softened voice spoke, the front of the camera’s view blurring an orange blob trying to focus.

The camera zooms in and out… and finally focuses on the only thing in sight. Hinata Shouyou… wrapped in a giant green futon, covered in small versions of stars. Each star was a color variant of red, blue and yellow in the softest colors possible. Aforementioned first year was fidgeting with his Orange phone, trying to not suffocate from the heat.

“Hello. This is Hinata. I have been captured by one of my favorite, but big senpai’s.”

He whispers this as if he was in a dangerous situation. It isn’t in all actuality. His senpai merely brought him into their house in hopes of finding out how Hinata has been doing during summer vacation. By the looks of it, he wasn’t kidnapped neither in trouble.how did Hinata manage to get abducted into the home of one of the well known captains, and 

“Bokuto dragged me into his home, but I don’t know what he wants.”

The oblivious boy, still not sure why he was dragged he remembered when he faintly pressed his fingers to a puffy and magenta colored left eye of his. ‘Oh’. he thought to himself. Immediate worry and flustered feelings rose, sending shocks up to the locks of his hair.

How would he have to explain how he got a black eye in the first place? In a bigger perspective, demanded to wait in his senpai’s room out of all places? All his life, Hinata tried to stay out of trouble with practically everyone and everything, that included Kageyama.

Except, on that day he didn’t think anything would go wrong. He came along out on the Sayamari beach a couple miles away from his home, Daichi invited the whole team to a get together and play volleyball at the beach for fun and see if they wanted to stay in contact when others leave for school later.

The sudden tumbling footsteps make their way to the red head’s location and snapping him out of his thoughts.. 

“Iyeeeeeeeeeeee! Major Owl Man is here. I love you all, just in case I don’t make it!” He shakily says pressing the end record button to the app and hiding his phone inside his warm cocoon. The doorknob screeched and the door swung open with what appears to be Bokuto and a breakfast tray.

The tray was stainless steel and on the tray as Boku plopped himself down, careful nothing spilled on the floors, and there were two medium bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream. The redhead trembled a little less, but was curious whether one of them was for him. 

“Go on Hina, that one’s for you!” He said, swiping his bowl with lightning fast speed. The shorter boys’ cheeks puff from the generosity. Regardless he unravels himself from the comfort in order to indulge the sweet. Hinata knew the question would pop up at any moment about his injury, but he didn’t want to blurt it out if he wanted Boku to know.

His insides yearned for the elder to ask about it too. He figured he had a right to know, especially if Hinata was the one to come by his house. All he wanted to do was to return his senpai’s civilizations textbook and be on his merry way. 

The clinking of spoons filled the room, the a/c going on overdrive with the summer sun beating on anything within sight.

“Ne, Hinata. Wanna tell me what happened to your eye?” Boku splurts, chips flying everywhere.

Hinata smirks. “I-It’s kind of a long story, but alright!” He took one giant spoon filled bite, teeth aching from the harsh cold.

“A week ago, Daichi-san invited me and the rest of the team to play a game of volleyball for old time’s sake. Everyone was pretty out of shape.” 

He laughed. He remembered, and explained, how Tsukishima was getting pudgy in his stomach, Tanaka was growing hair but his fashion sense wasn’t as keen as to what he wanted it to look like, Sugawara grew a moustache, and Nishinoya had the smallest growth spurt, he was the size of Hinata.

Kageyama, Ennoshita and the others maintained their figures but despised the biting bugs. 

“A-Anyways we were starting out a game and it went on for about an hour and a half. We took a break and had watermelon and meat for lunch.” 

He stammered about who could spit out the fastest seeds after eating a slice, and Asahi was the ultimate winner. He put them into a straight line next a large tree the field had close by, in a line so that they grow altogether.

He barely made it past a foot or two, and Nishinoya boasted about teaching him to spit far for good accuracy.

“About thirty minutes into our final round, we were neck and neck 19 to 19, and my team with Noya-san, Tsuki, and Ennoshita scored the winning mark for the team.” Boku smiled at Hinata as he crouched to grab two water bottles from the 32 pack in his room. Can never be too careful without having water.

“This is where things got a bit scary. Tanaka angry and happy about playing and losing went all ‘GWAH’ with the volleyball, and it went ‘BANG’ hitting a motorcycle about a couple yards from a restaurant. Theses big bikers came out and saw the dent. I didn’t want to get in their sight of vision, so I tried ducking behind Tsukki.

“But then the ball came hurdling towards us and Tsukki being a pain he still is, side stepped and the ball hit my eye.” 

He didn’t fail to mention how the others glared at the man, until he came to thank Tanaka for throwing it. It turned out there was something clanking in his bike, but he couldn’t figure what part of it’s mechanics were what.

“The man shook Tanaka’s hand, and he was still pretty angry, but not as angry as the disturbed wasp nest was when it fell and crumbled. We all ran, and I didn’t get to see the injury until I got home.”

He finished taking another couple bites of his ice cream, taking the water bottle and opening the top. His bowl fell due to being taken into the giant arms of his senpai, practically crushed into his grip. 

Upon finally looking at Bokuto’s face, it looked so stern and he was ready to burst a gasket, scaring Hinata as if he had to use the bathroom. But then it softened like the ice cream they just ate, as Bokuto put him into bridal position, hugging the boy even more.

“Ahhhh Hina-chan thank goodness! I thought I would have to get my team and dunk the man in the toilet as many times we could!” He said rocking him back and forth. Wow, was this owl the hugger and coddler. 

“Ehehe. Thanks.” He was smothered by smooches all over his face, as He was picked up and placed in the comforter once more, sitting in Bokuto’s lap. “I-I’m fine though! I just wanted to return your textbook. Thank you for letting me borrow it!” He said referring to his book bag, but the taller didn’t mind. 

“Ne, let’s watch one of my favorite shows!” He said tuning into South Park. Hinata will never know what got into Bokuto’s sudden play of affection, but soon let himself find the warmth of Boku’s body heat.


End file.
